


Illusion

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Illusions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>七娃生快！！！<br/>弃权声明：他们都不属于我，即便我很希望..与实际人物与组织之类的没有任何联系！</p>
    </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlily/gifts).



> 七娃生快！！！  
> 弃权声明：他们都不属于我，即便我很希望..与实际人物与组织之类的没有任何联系！

　　Eduardo坐在酒店的天台上喝啤酒。今天是诉讼的第一天，他有些为自己冷静的表现感到得意，尤其是在看到Mark那种表情全无的脸的时候，他的那些愤怒和控诉几乎是翻滚沸腾地要破口而出，而他一直紧紧地用他拇指的指甲边缘摁压着他的食指指肚提醒着自己——这是他应得的。不仅仅指的是他自己，还有Mark。  
　　“嘿!哥们儿!你坐的地方有些危险啊！”一个穿着红蓝色紧身衣的人突然坐在了他旁边，显得实在是有些，突出？  
　　“而你，就是那个‘危险’吗？”他讽刺了一句，也许是Mark传染给他的好本事。Eduardo没有什么兴致想跟人聊天，他瞥了一眼那个家伙——活像个多动症儿童似的做着夸张的动作，说他是打扮过头的戏剧演员也没什么不妥的地方。  
　　“喂！喂！老兄，用不着攻击性这么强好吗？你就跟被谁抢劫了似的。”紧身衣的家伙把他的双肩包卸下了肩膀，抱着它翻找着什么。  
　　“你想试试这个吗？我阿姨做的。不过我想我还是别跟你交换啤酒了，没到21岁，Opps~”他把从包里掏出的一个什么东西抛到了Eduardo的怀里，然后做出了一个投降了似的夸张的动作。  
　　“蓝莓派。她的手艺其实挺糟的，不过这个不错。”  
　　Eduardo打开纸袋看了一眼里面——看起来是挺糟的，但他是想表示下感谢，不过等他抬头的时候，他的旁边只留下了一张纸条，  
　　不客气；D  
　　*  
　　Mark好久没见到Wardo了，哦，他的律师，那位套装女士要求他生疏严谨的叫他Saverin先生。  
　　真无聊。  
　　没有任何人可以对他的行为指手画脚，更别说那只不过是Eduardo的律师而已。  
　　他在诉讼期间用Eduardo打发时间，当然不是游戏之夜那种打发时间。他和双胞胎以及那个印度人进行质证时，Eduardo离他太远了，这让他一直在纸上画着一些大战这三人的涂鸦来解闷，不过实际上没有全程得到Eduardo的关注这点让他有些浮躁。在他和Eduardo两方进行交涉的时候，Mark一直看着他的Wardo，估计在别人看来他就是死死地盯着那个一直不愿意正眼好好瞧他一眼的“Saverin先生”，但是Mark其实是在用他的心理学技能打发时间——观察Wardo。  
　　他很不好。不用观察的那么仔细都能看出来，那浓重的黑眼圈一下子就出卖了他。  
　　并且似乎时刻处在崩溃的边缘。看看他那样的克制他的小动作，他以为他掩饰的很好，但Mark看出来他虐待着自己的手指，频繁地看着手表，即使背对着他，Mark也能能猜测出他压抑的那些小动作。  
　　虽然他的诡计很巧妙。那些不经意的“说漏嘴”，Mark可不相信他是顺嘴说出来的。  
　　但是他可骗不了Mark的眼睛。Eduardo从来不知道他有在听他讲话，有时候趁他不注意他也会观察他一下什么的。Mark比他想象的要在乎他，不过似乎他的方式并不受欢迎。  
　　Eduardo这段时间总是独处。他从不在会议后做哪怕一秒的停留，连他的律师和助理都不知道他去哪儿了，Mark想在会议后多看他一秒都没门。  
　　他发觉到他最近的情绪阴晴不定，大部分时间里他都是怨恨加身的状态，在Mark的挑衅和讽刺时会爆发出来——Mark是故意那么做的，他不能忍受他不在自己的身边，少量的喜悦只有在他独处的时候才会稍稍的流露。  
　　那个令他在这个时期感到高兴的是谁呢？Mark想知道答案。  
　　*  
　　Eduardo离席了。  
　　今天是与双胞胎的诉讼。Eduardo在这个场合的情绪要比单独面对他时平稳，他又是那个礼貌文雅有风度的人了。  
　　在他没把注意力转到和那对白痴兄弟以及他们的律师吵架之前，他确信Eduardo还是在他位置上坐着，他可能在他涂写着什么。Mark丝毫不觉得自己算的Eduardo的仇人，他们之间只不过有一些矛盾需要化解而已，他确信他们吵完架以后还会和原来一样。  
　　过了十五分钟，Mark也找个理由出去了，他觉得Wardo出去的太久了。不过很快他就在洗手间发现了他。  
　　Eduardo没有在伤心，没有在愤怒，甚至都不像是在忧虑，他站在洗手台傻气地笑着还在说着一些什么。Mark放清了了脚步慢慢的凑过去。  
　　“Wardo，你在干什么，怎么还不回去？”Mark收起他那些尖刻的话语，这句话是实打实的关心。  
　　Eduardo听见了他的话，似乎愣了一会才反应过来，“你是谁？”  
　　他先说了一句，又看了看镜子似乎听着什么，“哦~原来你就是那个Mark啊！”  
　　“抱歉，非常不高兴见到你。”他摆了个抱歉的手势，却毫无抱歉之意的说着。过分充满活力的动作让他这身行头显得怪怪的。就好像他的年龄倒回中学时代。  
　　“你有点不对劲Wardo。”  
　　“我是Peter，Peter Parker，哥们，你这副德行难怪让人伤心。”  
　　Mark意识到了问题的严重性，“War...不，Peter，能让我跟他谈谈么？”  
　　“你为什么不直接问他？”  
　　“他不愿意面对我。”  
　　“那你应该自觉些。”  
　　“让他回来。”Mark开始有些生气，不过他压抑着。  
　　“额...NO。抱歉，他还想静一静。”  
　　“Wardo！”Mark向前迈了一大步，伸手抓住Eduardo的手腕。  
　　但是“Peter Parker”用手刀砍上了他的脖子弄晕了他。  
　　*  
       他们两人之间的诉讼结束后，Eduardo再也不曾回来。  
END


End file.
